The Majin War
by RyokoSon
Summary: So... What to do? Being a teenage girl. With a plush doll turned real. Of Majin Buu. And being offered to go to war against others with their own Buus. In a different dimension. All to be granted one wish. Any wish. What to do... Simple. Go to War. (Warning: may contain suggestive themes, graphic language, and violence. May change rating from T to M later on.)
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

This is how I met him. The most important person in my life. He was sitting behind the glass, minding his business and waiting. When I saw him, I couldn't help the overwhelming excitement that filled my chest. My hands twitched and ached from wanting to touch and hold him against me. It took me two days of pondering and staring before I finally made my decision to do it and soon he was no longer behind the glass, but right there in front of me to touch and hold against me. I loved and cherished him with all my being as soon as I had him in my arms. I couldn't help it because he was, after all... My favorite character in my favorite show. Indeed, he may had be inanimate made from clothe and stuffing, but the detailing was so close to the real thing and the pricing so decent, I couldn't help to purchase him in order to strengthen the admiration I had for him. It didn't take long or much effort before he became my best friend.

Hm? Who is he? Excuse me, I've been being rude in not introducing him from the beginning. Forgive me, I'll do it right away. If you've seen the show or read the graphic novels, you'll know very well who he is. His name is Majin Buu and, to me, he's a plush doll I brought from a visiting Geek Store that set up a kiosk only for that one weekend in the mall. I don't go to the mall very often, so when I did and I happened by this kiosk to see him, I thought it fate. Seeing him so small, cute, and cuddly, I decided to nickname him Bitty Buu, or B.B.

I say he's a plush doll and he is, or at least he was before I found him not so small and plush. It just sort of happened. One night, I'm cuddling my small sized plush toy and the next morning, I'm holding on to dear life to not fall over the edge of my bed caused by the large-Very Large pink squishy being barely fitting in my queen-sized bed. I was shocked, to say the least, and when he woke up, he was surprised by this strange turn of event as well. He didn't know much about his original life, just the one he had with me as a plush doll. It was perplexing, but who was I to complain about my best friend coming to life? Maybe he wished on a star or my dinner was spiked and I was hallucinating, maybe this was all a dream, whose I don't know. All I did know was that he was alive and he was still my best friend with me being his as well, of course. We were able to spend more quality time together with some hi-jinks here and there mostly due to keeping him a secret from everybody, including my family. We were able to come to a solution to having him in public by explaining to people that he was a cosplayer. People seemed to accept that well enough and now we just get weird looks from people. No big deal as long as he didn't display his powers in public. He doesn't tend to use his powers much anyways, just to make things like candy and toys from sticks, rocks, or whatever useless junk he can find. I did have to stop him once from eating my clothes and furniture, forcing us to discuss the dos and don'ts of what he can do while he was a living being. I should say it like that since he was, in a way, alive in the sense that he had the acute awareness to what was going on around him while a plush doll. It's weird, but somehow I felt like he was alive in some way despite being a plush doll. Maybe it was just my strong feelings for him and the connection I had with him that made me delusional in thinking that, but I don't think that was the case. Not at that time, at least. It's been a week and a half since he turned real and we've been having a great time so far; however, I've been sensing a dark storm coming our way and I fear we might soon find the reason why B.B. was made real.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh Hum...

Hello~! And Welcome! Thank you for reading the Prologue to this new story of mine! =D

I should tell you up front and right now that this chapter is going to be the only one put in first person. The rest of the story will be in third person. With that said, I already have the first chapter written up. I just need to make some minor tweaks here and there. With the theme I'm going for for this story and everything I want to do with it, it's going to be pretty big and I'm honestly worried about getting this done. I'm such a worry-wort, admittedly, but if I can push myself to do this, I might get it done alright. Especially with support and constructive criticism from you, the lovely readers! I'll do my best to get this story done and on a timely matter. Just please be patient with me and I promise to do the best I can with each chapter... Which might be a bad thing to promise since that would mean spending more time nick-picking over every little thing and... I-I'll just do the best I can while still getting them out quickly, like not get a new chapter out each year or some B.S. like that... Not like my other story... .

Anyways! I thank you for your time to read this and hope you will stick around to read more as they come out! Until then... See ya~! ^.^o


	2. Buu's That?

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. All that is of his creation belongs to him and all that is of my creation are mine.

~Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Buu's That?**

It was another, coming-to-be, normal day. A small form stirred while squished up against the pink mass that shared the bed. Only short black locks could be seen as it squirmed and wiggled its way out from between the jiggling giant and the firm drywall. With a deep gasp for life, the form popped up and splayed out over her slumbering companion.

"Gaaah...! We need to figure out new sleeping arrangements. I think I saw great granny this time. She wasn't pleasant..."

With a sigh of exasperation, the young teen crawled over the mountain of fat before flipping over off the bed and onto the hardwood floor. She rubbed her sore behind, still cringing from the fall before shooting herself up and began shaking the pile of pink flesh with vicious intent.

"Come on! Time. To. Wake! UP!"

With a pounding slap upon its belly that rippled out along its body, the massive form suddenly stirred. It mumbled and moaned, shifting this way and that until it lifted its round head up from its slumber. "Hmm...? Is it morning already...?"

"Yes, it's already morning. So get up! We got a whole day ahead of us!"

Suddenly, a knock came at the bedroom door and a mild moment of panic struck the teen's heart before calming herself to yell out casually, "Who's that?"

"The one who keeps covering your ass, that's who."

"Oh..."

Opening the door, a short blondie stood with arms crossed over her chest and standing in front of the bedroom with a snarl to rival her attitude.

"Morning, Cindy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Wendy?!"

"Waking up...?"

"What? An army? The Dead!? Damn it, Wendy! We've been over this! You can't be so loud if you're going to keep hiding that thing here. Do I have to remind you what our parents will do if they find out?!"

A sturdy finger pointed on the large pink lump sitting up on the bed with its head tilted to the side as it watched the two sisters engage each other.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. I'm still getting use to this whole thing, ya know... By the way, did you know great granny is a total bitch?"

"Great granny's dead."

"I know."

A deep sigh expelled from the blonde teen's lips, eyes clenched as she rubbed the gap between them.

"Look. Just be lucky both of them are gone right now. But Dad's going to be home anytime from picking up whatever shit Mom asked him to get, so either stay silent or get the fuck out. The next time you might not be so lucky."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be more careful..."

"You better. I'm not always going to be able to save your ass. I suggest you and 'that' get the hell out now before Dad gets back."

With that, Cindy turned away and was lost from view as Wendy shut her door and turned to 'that thing' with an exhausted sigh.

"Sorry about that."

"It okay. B.B. know she mean no harm."

It was a simple statement, but those simplistic sentences paired with an everlasting smile of bright innocence always caused her lips to rise in a similar smile and her heart to lift up lighter than before. "You're right. She's just being her usual self. Got to be grateful for that, I guess."

A wisp of laughter escaped her, the corners of her lips tugging at the humor she found in her words with B.B. holding a similar smile between his chubby pink cheeks.

The two went on to start up their day with hygienic brushing of their teeth and grooming of attachments on their heads. Wendy always looked on with perplexed wonderment when B.B. slicked and curled his antenna, not to mention when he scrubbed the insides of the holes on his body clean. Did he really need to do that or was he just trying to copy her hygienic routine? They went on to getting dressed, B.B. standing in a corner and staring at the wall of her bedroom while she changed into faded-out jeans, a white T-shirt, and a deep navy blue hooded sweater jacket with a dirty worn pair of white sneakers with a faded light blue logo design.

"Alright! Let's go grab breakfast quick before we head out."

Wendy thumbed over to the door after she had opened it, indicating the kitchen at the other end of the hallway. That's when a familiar sound of a particular car having its door closed caused the two to freeze in place with a wide eyed and thinned lip expressions.

"...On second thought, let's go out for breakfast."

A rapid swaying nod verified B.B.'s total agreement as Wendy swiftly shut her door with a flick of her wrist. Shortly after, the sound of juggling keys and forceful scraping of metal sliding into metal came to their alert attention.

"Go, go, go...!" She whispered in a hush, the two scurrying over to the other side of the room where another door stood. Opening it revealed a large slab of cement beneath the door, acting as a small porch, and a red bricked building similar in design to the apartment she lived in. A quick look around the driveway alley and checking the windows of the apartment in front of them as well as the fire escape above them revealed no wandering eyes to catch sight of the giant walking persona of bubblegum behind her. Darting out of the bedroom to the outside, Wendy rushed to shut the door with the gentlest touch at the end to soften the closing. She turn to B.B. afterwards, who grabbed her into his arms and took off up to the partly cloudy skies in a blur.

A thick puff of cloud had just passed by the early afternoon sun, allowing the full potential of daylight to shine and wrap the bustling people in a soft veil of warmth. Bright reflections against the spurting stream of water danced harmoniously with the upward flow coming from the central fountain in a park, the concrete of off white circling out around it before being encased by a thick density of deep green forestry with few pathways leading out back into the rapid paced city. Cozy up couples of young and old, mothers and fathers with children, walkers with the leash of their dogs in hand, everyone that strolled through the park paid a lingering glance at the unusual duo mingled among them. More specifically the large pink man-thing in peculiar clothing walking about as it ate the sweeten delight of a swaying tower of ice cream in one gloved hand and an oversize cake roll in the other. The young teen walking besides him smiled with tiny giggles in between licks of her own smaller sized ice cream as she witnessed his content enjoyment over his after meal treats.

The two had gone into the city to pick up breakfast burritos, walking around the city for a bit that included window shopping and a few spent quarters at the arcade, before grabbing burgers and fries for lunch. An ice cream cart was in their way into the park and once spotted, Wendy couldn't say no to B.B. and his always starving sweet tooth; although she did wonder where he got that cake roll from all of a sudden. As they round the fountain, they were paused in hearing a passing comment from a skater on his board consisting along the lines of "Awesome costume, dude" as cliché as that was. Still, they welcomed the compliment, seeing as it was that line of thinking that made it for the two to walk about as openly as they did without anyone being the wiser of B.B.'s true identity. They laughed at the blissful convenience of public assumptions and ignorance until another person approached them directly with a click of six inch heels.

"My... Aren't you the bold one?"

The sound of a thick French accent aimed towards them caused the two to gawk at the tall, dark beauty standing before them.

"Wha... Ex-excuse us...?" Wendy stammered to the foreign woman.

"You're... friend. Having him walk around the way he is."

The woman of toasted golden curled locks and skin heavily kiss with dark tones from the sun took three strides forward before she stood a mere six inches from them. They looked upon the woman in a perplexing manner while she leaned forward with twists and turns at the hip and torso in her close observation of the giant pink abnormality.

"Uh... Y-Yes...! Well... We don't really like to... Restrict in expressing ourselves. There's no harm in dressing the way we want, right?" Wendy proceed to give a shaky chortle after giving her hesitantly paused answer.

"Hmm... I suppose..."

The woman drew out in a low tone as she began to circle B.B.'s round figure, her slender and tone legs pacing from heel-to-heel as she did.

"...Although... I must say..."

A small hop back to her previous spot in front of them, she concluded with a cheery smile on her burnt red painted lips.

"... To have everyone believe him to be cosplaying, that is quite clever. You and your Buu do show promise already, I see."

Her delighted words of compliment caused Wendy's mind to shatter and their hearts to halt while the words jabbed through and wrapped themselves around their still-beating hearts.

"How you know...?"

B.B. murmured out their shared inquiry, relieving Wendy from asking seeing how her jaw quivered in a breathless a jarred state.

"Hm? Oh! Yes. Pardon me. You see, I know for I have my own Buu as well. He is back with the others." The woman said effortlessly with continuous of delightful tones. Wendy's hand tensed into a clenched fist, then eased the muscles out before repeating it over again while struggling to swallow the lump in her throat. Plunging the lump deep into her stomach, the young teen finally spoke her most dreaded question to the young woman.

"What is it that you want from us?"

"What I want from you...? Why, is it not obvious?"

The woman extended out a large, yet delicate hand to her, still wearing a smile of liveliness.

"I want to bring you to war."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Again! Thank you all for waiting! I know it got out a 'little' later than I said it would, but... I got nothing. I'm horrible at updating. That will be fixed though! I promise... -ish... Okay. I'll do what I can. All I ask is for your patience and, if you're willing to give it, your support. I'll been adding and changing a bit here and there in how I'll be writing this story. Like I said, this is going to be a bit of a challenge and a big project for me to do. Having added at least two characters onto the roster since last time and if you include all the Buus, it's over twenty characters I'll be juggling with. Yeah. Depending on how this all works out, I predict this is going to be a 'bit' of a long story, but one I will be more than happy to write and get finished. I hope you all will enjoy the ride as I struggle to pump out each other and get over my perfection complex. I've already started writing the second chapter, so good news there. Bad news: it's going to have a lame pun title like this one as will the rest of them. And I apologize for none of it. You're welcome.

So, please, read and review and look forward to the next chapter coming soon-ish! Until next time~!


End file.
